(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing device having a clamp unit, and more particularly, to a manufacturing device having a clamp unit that fixes a workpiece to enable the workpiece to be manufactured.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A clamp device that may be called a hole clamp is used when an upper portion or a side portion of a workpiece is cut. The hole clamp can be applied to cut the workpiece of which upper portion or side portion thereof cannot be clamped.
In a hole clamp, a seating surface on which a workpiece is mounted, is formed on the clamping device, a gripper is inserted into a bore that is formed at a lower side of the workpiece so the gripper is contact with the interior circumference of the bore to fix the workpiece on the clamping device. Moreover, hydraulic pressure is used to enable the gripper to be pushed toward the interior circumference of the bore. The hydraulic pressure device includes a hydraulic pressure tank, a hydraulic pressure pump, and oil lines. However, working environments may be polluted by leaking oil from the hydraulic pressure device.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.